Currently, photovoltaic devices made of organic materials become popular, and many materials for making this kind of device are relatively inexpensive, so compared with inorganic devices, organic photovoltaic devices potentially have an advantage of cost. In addition, the inherent properties of organic materials, such as their flexibility, may make them be suited well for a particular application, such as fabrication on a flexible substrate. The instances of the organic photovoltaic devices include organic light emitting device (OLED), organic phototransistors, organic photovoltaic cells and organic light detector. For OLED, the organic material can have performance advantages with respect to conventional materials. For example, usually the wavelength of the light emitted by the organic emitting layer can be easily fine-tuned by employing suitable dopant. As used herein, the term “organic material” includes Polymer materials and small molecule organic materials which can be used for manufacturing an organic photoelectric device.
Common organic photoelectric devices, such as thin-film transistor (TFT), light emitting diode (LED) and Photovoltaic (PV) cell, in the past decade, gain considerable attentions of the researchers. The organic semiconductor can be deposited on various substrates, which compared to inorganic semiconductor, would potentially simplify the manufacturing processes and reduce the manufacturing cost. However, the unique processing requirements for the organic semiconductor may limit its application. For example, light emitting devices and PV cells (photovoltaic cells) typically consist of conjugated polymer or monomer film sandwiched between the conductive electrodes. For full color display and multiple transistor circuits, the active organic layer itself must also be laterally patterned. However, the organic layer formed by the existing processing method is typically too brittle, so that cannot tolerate conventional semiconductor processing method, such as photolithography, plasma processing or reactive ion etching. Thus, in the prior art there are many manufacturing and patterning techniques to overcome the problem of fragile organic layers, and these prior arts mainly focus on the easy degree and low cost of processing, and typically include organic film deposition processing ways with a mask and organic film deposition processing ways without a mask.
The existing devices and methods for organic material deposition typically perform deposition by a mask. As shown in FIG. 1, a mask 2 is provided between the sprinkler element 1 and the deposition substrate 3, but this processing way results in serious waste of the organic material deposited on the mask, and the distance existing between the substrate and the mask will cause some spread of the organic material when being deposited (the resolution of the pattern is determined partially by the nozzles and the intervals between the nozzles and the substrate), which in turn results in a lower resolution of the organic film formed. Another kind of existing organic material deposition device is as shown in FIG. 2, therein in order to avoid the waste problem of the organic material caused by employing a mask and control the deposition uniformity of the organic material, in the employed deposition device for the organic material steam, the mask is removed and the distance between the substrate and the evaporation source is controlled within an appropriate range, so that makes the rate of diffusion of the organic material within an appropriate range. Therein, there is no a mask provided between the sprinkler 6 and the deposition substrate 3, and the outlet of the mixing chamber 4 employs a conventional sprinkler 6. But the resulting problem is that the evaporation chamber is relatively large, the deposition rate is relatively low, the organic material steam 7 is easy to spread during the deposition process, and the resolution of the organic film 7 is also not high.
Therefore, in view of the above shortages, the present invention provides a pressurized spray deposition device and method for an organic material steam.